


Calico with pink paws

by losing_sanity_fast



Series: the Zoldyck political clan [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Killua swears as usual, M/M, Modern AU, Nudity, a little erotic but no smut, fancy socks, post sex fluff, they are almost 19 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: A bit of intimacy. A moment after sex.(The same universe as my other fic "Why am I like this?", it's an extra to that, but can be easily read as a one shot.)





	Calico with pink paws

**Author's Note:**

> This a little extra scene that goes between the 8th and 9th chapter of [my big bang fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494755/chapters/33484449).
> 
> Just a little thing to celebrate the end of the event. It was a lot of fun to take part in it. 
> 
> I think the technical term for this sort of writing is a "soxtra". :P

* * *

 

Gon was breathing heavily. The pleasure still sending waves of shivers down his spine. With his left hand he was holding onto the shapely calf that was resting on his shoulder.

Killua was lying on his bed, beautiful, completely undone. His cheeks and collar rosy pink, lids half shut. One of his arms was behind his head, he was clutching the bed frame. The other was on his lower belly, his fingers twined with Gon’s.

The delightful spell lasted a moment, then Gon began to compose himself. He released the calf and gently stroked the slippery fabric covering it.

In the meantime Killua unlaced their fingers and started to look around.

Gon pulled out and threw the used condom into the bin under the desk.

‘I hope you empty that yourself,’ Killua said trying to grab a roll of paper towels without getting up. ‘I wouldn't want to be in you mum’s shoes when she sees its content.’

Gon giggled. ‘I do, actually, always after you go home. An open bin is not great for storing organic waste. Especially in the amount we produce.’ He tore away one paper towel and handed the rest to Killua, who gladly cleaned himself up. When he finished he rolled onto his belly and made a space for Gon next to him. His long beautiful legs were bent at the knee and crossed at the ankle. The tiny pink paws on his soles were dancing in the air.

Gon did not need any other invitation. He sat next to his boyfriend. The feet were moving in an alluring way, Gon reached and traced his finger along the outline of the paw print.

‘That tickles, jackass!’ Killua complained trying to twist his feet outside of Gon’s range.

‘I’m sorry,’ Gon said, but really, he was not. He leaned in to kiss the ankle, while throwing a side glance at Killua’s head. All he saw was a messy pile of very fair hair resting on crossed arms. Gon felt that it meant he was given free reign, so his hands traveled down the fabric-clad calf, which was covered in spots like a calico cat. There indeed was a cat face on the front of the right stocking, they were fancy like that, asymmetrical.

The movement elicited a soft sigh. Finally Gon’s palm reached the edge of the fabric, just above the knee. There began soft skin covered in almost white hairs. He ruffled them, drawing swirls with his fingers.

‘What are you doing?’ Killua turned his head so one of his eyes peeked from above his arm.

‘Beholding.’

‘Oh?’

‘You have the prettiest legs,’ Gon said and accentuated that by kissing the exposed pale buttock.  

‘Says the guy who has the best thighs I’ve ever seen.’

‘Hmmm.’ Gon placed soft kisses along Killua’s back until he reached his long neck. Then he just nuzzled to his boyfriend. Their breaths evened as they dozed off content, enjoying the closeness.

Just being together, snuggling naked on the bed, had become a staple of their afterschool time in Gon’s bedroom. Something he never suspected he would crave. Simple comfort of Killua’s company and warmth. Gon was beginning to understand that he did not use to desire a relationship in the past because had no idea how it felt to be with someone special.

Just be. In silence. No movement. All the senses unhurriedly taking in his boyfriend.

It changed everything. Not only sex had a completely different quality to it. Every touch and look, too.

Unfortunately they could not just nap all afternoon. They had to prepare dinner for greatgran and Mito, and then get on with homework. Graduation was around the corner, but they still had a lot to do for school.  

Gon got up and looked for some t-shirts for them. Technically Killua could put back on what he had come in. But if he wore something of Gon's as they worked on the homework that would mean that his scent would remain for the night. A little strategy Gon developed to at least seemingly shorten the time they were apart.

‘You could stay in them,’ Gon said as he unabashedly watched Killua roll down the cute stocking.

‘You think?’ Killua made an undecided face.

‘Yup, the tee is plain, so are your briefs, the socks will spice it up.’

‘That’s true.’ He pulled them back up, and Gon savoured every moment of that movement. Then he dressed himself.

Downstairs their school bags were lying on the couch next to the dining table. They grabbed them to search for the phones. Gon’s had notifications from the group chat.

 

Princess_Allu: 

What the hell?! @Other Cat

You stole the stockings from my package!

I’ll have your head for this, you stinky thief!

I didn’t even unwrap them!

Why are you always taking my clothes?! You have your own!

Give them back!

@Gon Are you enjoying my socks?!

 

Gon giggled when he saw that. Killua was clearly reading it too, as his face turned a little bashful, but only for a moment.

 

Other Cat: 

You should have bought a pair for me.

You knew very well I’d want them.

It’s your fault you’re stingy. Mean sister.

I’ll buy you another pair later.

 

It would be rude not to answer, Gon figured, while Alluka was chat yelling at Killua.

 

Gon: 

@Princess_Allu I enjoyed them very much, thank you for asking.

Especially when the tiny pink paws were bouncing around my neck.

 

Princess_Allu: 

Yew… gross… mega overshare Gon!

And I don’t want another pair, now they are tainted!

 

‘What the fuck, Gon?!’ Killua yelled at him. ‘That’s my sister! And it’s group chat! Delete that!’

‘No way, she asked, so I told her the truth.’  He smiled smugly and let his tongue pop out a little.

Killua was blushing intensely, profusely apologizing to everyone in the chat. Gon went up to him and kissed him on the cheek, but got a jab in the ribs for that.

‘You’re doing your homework alone, jackass.’

‘Killua, come on.’ Gon embraced him from behind, and kissed the nape of his neck.

‘I’m not falling for this.’ Killua was still fuming, but not as much. He was slowly leaning into the hug, turning his head to allow more neck action.

Gon indulged him, mostly to distract him from his anger. He did not want to make insincere apologies.  

‘I’m glad you enjoyed them,’ Killua said finally. ‘I was afraid you’d think they are a stupid idea.’

‘I think they look perfect on you.’

‘Come on, let’s make some food. Your gran is probably hungry.’ Killua changed the subject, clearly embarrassed by the compliment.

‘You’re right, I’m hungry too.’

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take a look at the socks of contention you can see them [here](https://vvstore.jp/i/vv_000000000115183/) and [here are also other patterns](https://tanuki-kimono.tumblr.com/post/173821236649/fox-and-snake-printed-stockings-by-curiosite-i).
> 
> Generally I feel it's becoming a weird thing of mine, to write scenes based on clothes I see online XD.


End file.
